kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fat Jack
Jackie Golos, better known as Fat Jack, is the Chief Supplier of the Big Mom Pirates, and also the Sumo Specialist. He is in charge of checking their candy stocks, and is mostly sent on missions to steal candy from unsuspecting ships. Nextgen Series Background Jack grew up in Mexico as a very obese boy who loved to eat candy, and was teased for his fatness. To fulfill his lust for candy, he searched for Candied Island, and ended up joining Big Mom's crew. He was then given the Weight-Weight Fruit to adjust to his own weight. His nickname was "Fat Jack" in his hometown, so that became his pirate name. Big Mom Saga Fat Jack first appears in Sector W7, where he and his crew attacked a KND shipment of candy out at sea. Sector W7 flew in to stop him, but he proved quite a match for the sector as he squished Aeincha's legs before making his escape with the candy. At the end of that chapter, he received a call from his captain, Big Mom, to report his success. In Operation: RECLAIM, Fat Jack met with all the other Big Mom Pirates to celebrate Big Mom's birthday. In The Great Candied Adventure, Fat Jack commanded the Big Ma'am as it attacked Cleveland. When Sector V tried to stop him in their C.O.O.L.-B.U.S., Fat Jack jumped and sent them away with a fart. When the Raccoon Pirates came to Sugar Deserts, Jack attempted to bury them with a sandstorm caused by his shockwave, but they escaped. He later went to Bully Island to recruit Jerry Rassic's bullies, and when the Raccoons appeared again, Fat Jack attempted to chase and destroy them, but was still evaded. Later, Jack and the Big Mom officers attacked the Raccoons on Loompa Land, in which Jack defeated Mason and Haruka. He ambushed the crew when they finally breached Candied Island, and did battle with Mason. Jack utilized the Candy Powers mixed with his Devil Fruit, but using enhanced strength gained from Flurp, Mason proved a formidable force. He defeated Jack by force-feeding him a Puffsicle while Jack was shoved against some spikes, causing Jack to pop like a balloon, his ingested material scattering everywhere. Sometime after Big Mom's defeat, he was retrieved by Nickel Joe. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Jack was hung up on the wall in Joe's pawnshop, noticed by Cheren when he came to buy a Hookshot. Major Battles *Fat Jack vs. Sector W7. *Big Mom Pirates vs. Raccoon Pirates. *Fat Jack vs. Mason Dimalanta. Appearance Fat Jack, as his name would imply, is very fat, usually leaving his shirt open so his belly can hang out. He has a white, button-up shirt, a dark-blue jacket, dark-blue hat, brown boots, and black, messy hair. Personality Jack loves to eat candy, and he and Big Mom are the top candy-eaters in the crew, as both are the fattest (but Big Mom is fatter of course). Jack is very rude and cruel, and it can also be assumed he's lazy, as he has to take breaths inbetween some of his sentences. Powers Fat Jack ate the Weight-Weight Fruit, which allows him to manipulate his own body mass, going from as light as a feather to 10 tons heavy. He has control over his internal gases and is able to inhale large amounts of gas or even fire and burp it back at enemies. He combines his power with the many Candy Power sweets he's acquired. He can eat Shrink Sweets to minimize and easily knock enemies around with his swift, smaller size, flying at enemies like a bullet, but adding his extra force to push them. Weaknesses As a Devil Fruit eater, Fat Jack can't swim. His large body would make that more difficult, anyway. Trivia He bares resemblance to Nelson Royale on One Piece. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Henchmen Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Candied Adventure Bosses